


Scene Drabble: Precious Moments

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the centuries every great love affair has ended in tragedy and theirs was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Drabble: Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A simple little scene drabble that was visualized while listening to It's to Late by Paradise Lost.
> 
> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata .

Matt sat on the steps of the apartment building, thinking. The memories of the two as kids flooded his mind. Oh the trouble they use to get into. The pranks they pulled were legendary behind those silent walls of Wammy House. Mello, though was the true mastermind and Matt was merely along for the ride.

-Today was no different. He wasn't going to lie to himself. There was no coming back from this as he had expressed to Mello numerous times.

Matt remembered the call Mello received days ago. The one confirming the information the blonde needed to set his plan in motion and to Matt, the moment he literally sealed their fate. He accepted it, never letting Mello go it alone. 

“It's time.” He heard Mello say, drawing his attention.

Matt rose to his feet.“Okay,” He replied as his fingers tapped nervously against the side of his leg. 

They stood there in silence, staring at one another. Each moment wasted on what could have been said but not.

Matt pulled him into his arms, holding him tight. He felt Mello's head rest against his shoulder and smiled sadly. They just needed more time to make up for what the years of absence stole. He took a step back, placing a hand underneath Mello's chin. Matt leaned in until his lips met Mello's. It was light at first but with every passing second their kiss grew needy and more possessive. Like they could ever forget that they belonged to each other; wholeheartedly and forever. That meant in this world and the next.

After all they were soulmates.

Matt noticed a solitary tear slide down Mello's face. His lip began to tremble as Mello squeezed his hand. A gesture of “it will be okay” before turning away. Without a fight Matt was able to pull him back against him. “A little longer,” He pleaded. “Please.” Not wanting to let him go.

He watched in awe at his lover's shear beauty as Mello's hair blew wildly around his scarred face and before he knew it, his _a little longer_ was over.

Matt stood there defeated as Mello turned from him for the last time and walked away.

“I love you.” Matt whispered.

-And like the faithful little accomplice he had always been, Matt secured his goggles over his eyes and took the first step toward the end.


End file.
